Cups are typically packaged for retail or commercial sale as nested stacks of cups. For example, it is not unusual to provide cups nested in single or multiple stacks such as two stacks (e.g., of 10 cups each for a total of 20 cups) within a plastic bag for retail sale, for example, in a grocery store, supermarket, gas station, etc.
Automated processes and machines have been provided to sort and arrange the containers into the nested stacks for packaging. Additionally, systems have been proposed for counting cups, usually relying on a pronounced lip or flange that can easily be detected, for example using a mechanical finger. Cups having relatively broad lips with somewhat constant outer diameters can be difficult to accurately count. What is needed is a system and apparatus for counting containers of various configurations.